Diamond in the Rough
by canadiangurl1989
Summary: *Rating is now M. Not T anymore :P* During one of the feedings, Alec finally finds his singer, his soulmate. Will their love make it? Way better then this summary. I promise :
1. somebody that can make me laugh

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em>I wanna take a minute or two, and give much respect due<em>

_To the man that's made a difference in my world_

_And although most men are ho's he flows on the down low_

_Cuz I never heard about him with another girl_

_But I don't sweat it because it's just pathetic_

_To let it get me involved in that he said/she said crowd_

_I know that ain't nobody perfect, I give props to those who deserve it_

_And believe me y'all, he's worth it_

_So here's to the future cuz we got through the past_

_I finally found somebody that can make me laugh_  
><strong><br>**

_***Whatta Man-Salt N Pepa***_

* * *

><p><em><span>Alec's POV<span>_

Standing next to Jane in the 'feeding hall', waiting for Heidi to bring in the 'tourists.' Jane and I looked at one another, and I knew my eyes matched her eyes. **Pure black**. My nose filled with the most amazing scent in the world. **Blood. **The venom started to build in my mouth. They all smelled so good. My throat started to throb with thirst. I caught the scent of the first victim I wanted to feed from. Mmmm...honey and lavender. The group was standing infront of us, and I caught the amazing scent to my left. A young women, probably no older then me, with black hair, with purple streaks in her hair. Doesn't look to be all that tall, probably only alittle bit shorter then Jane. To bad Aro didn't let us have fun with our food, she would have been fun.

Felix attacked first. It usually is him, since he is so competitive. Always has to say he got the most tastiest human first. I usually just roll my eyes at him. For someone who has been a vampire for so long, he sure acts like a child sometimes.

I had to get to that girl before anyone else does. She smells so good, I couldn't wait any longer. She was pressed up against the wall, looking at everything that is going on. Her big, bright violet eyes looked into my black eyes. I pulled her against me, and I noticed how her body fit against mine very nicely. She wiggled against me, and I felt myself harden alittle bit. I licked along her neck, just tasting her. The girl just moaned at me. I opened my mouth to bite her, but I realized that I couldn't. I couldn't pull myself to do it. It puzzled me greatly.

I had to feed, so I grabbed the girl, threw her over my shoulder and grabbed the fat man who was trying to wobble away, and I drank him dry. I drank a few more people, with the human girl still on my shoulder. Aro was looking at me, and I knew once we were done, he would want to speak to me. A few minutes later, when the last human was drank dry, and everything was cleaned up, Aro looked at me, and I knew that look. It ment follow him.

Aro, Caius and Marcus left the room with me hot on the heels. I knew I was gonna be in trouble. Jane started to follow, but all you heard was Aro say, _**"Stay there Jane."**_ She stepped back, and looked at me with worry. The girl on my shoulder was silent, hardly moved at all. My masters were looking at me as I walked into the room. I waited until they were seated to even move.

_**"Alec come here."**_ Aro said, and I held out my hand for him to take it, because I knew that is what he wanted me to do. After a moment, he looked at me with a soft smile on his face. **_"Brothers, it seems as if young Alec here has found his singer. You see Alec, you can not kill her, no matter how much you want her blood. She is pretty much your soulmate Alec."_**

The girl on my shoulder shot her head up and exclaimed, **_"I'm a what, and who's soulmate?"_** Then she started to struggle against me. All four of us vampires laughed at this. I put her down, but held her against me. I made her face my masters, and looked she looked thoughtful for a moment before she held her hand out for Aro to take. Aro was very pleased to see that she was being very polite. He pretended to shake her hand, and smiled when he let go.

**_"Welcome to Volterra, my dear sweet Stacy. Now don't be to shocked my dear, you know what we are. I saw it all in your mind. You read enough fantasy books and books about legends, and myths to know what we are."_**

Stacy looked shocked at this, but nodded her head slowly at us. I had to hold her closer to me, I didn't want to let go of her. I pulled her closer, if that was possible against me. She gasped as she felt me harden alittle more, and she turned her head so she was looking up at me.

**"_Alec before you do anything, I would like to point out that Stacy is still a human, so please be careful. Now Stacy, you seem to be alittle happy that you are away from your family."_** The angel in my arms blushed bright red at that comment. She whispered **'_yes_**', and kept her eyes on me the whole time.

**_"I also saw in your mind that you have caused your father alot of pain. Without even touching him, he looked like, what is that word humans say...like a vetetable. How is that my sweet child."_** Stacy didn't say anything, but Caius yelled at her to hurry it up.

**_"I would like to point out I am not a child, I am 19 years old, I just look younger then my age, and I umm...do it with my mind. That man is my adoptive father...he would make me try to do things to him that I didn't want to do."_**

This made me hiss when I heard that come from her sweet lips. **_"I always knew I could do things with my mind, I just never really did anything about it. Sometimes I would take away his memory, sometimes it would be fun, because he couldn't remember where he would put his cellphone, or even the route to his work. He always blamed me, even tho I would lie and say it wasn't me. When he wanted me to do something to him, I just would whipe his memory clean, and he would forget what he wanted me to do. Usually I was out of the house at this point."_** She had a smirk on her face.

Aro clapped his hands like alittle girl, and replied. **_"That is excellent to hear my dear. Brothers we have much to discuss, but Alec, do try to keep her alive, it would be most wonderful. Once you two leave I shall call a meeting with everyone, and tell them not to touch her, harm her, and the most important one, not to kill her,"_** and with that, Aro dismissed us with the wave of his hand.

I picked Stacy up, and carried her to my room, our room now. I put her down as I locked the door. Like that would do us any good if anyone wanted in here. They could just break down the door. She walked around my room, looking at the stuff that I adore the most. Some pictures of Jane and I, one of my favourite book, which is _'The Merry Wives of Windsor' by Shakespeare._

**_"Is this your sister?"_** She was holding up a picture of Jane and I. I appeared right next to her, and I made her jump, her heart-rate speeding up. **_"Yes that is my sister Jane. She is also a vampire here in the castle. I must warn you, stay far away from her. When she comes to you, and she lets' you speak, that is when you speak to her. She just takes time to open up. So please do not be offended by her."_**

**_"I think I won't talk to anyone unless they speak to me first around here."_** That is smart thinking on her part. I took her hand, and I took her over to the bed, I sat on it, as did she. I asked her to tell me about herself.

**_"My full name is Stacy Anne Irons. That is my real lastname. I got adopted at the age of 10 after my parents were killed in a car crash. My favourite colours are purple and black."_** I smiled as I looked at her hair. She giggled when she caught me looking at her hair. **_"My real hair color is dirty blonde. My favourite food in the whole world is pizza. I could eat it everyday."_** I almost attacked her when she licked her lips, but I held myself back. **_"My favourite music band it 30 Seconds to Mars, but the song I love right now is Good To You by Marianas Trench. I have no siblings, and I really don't have many friends, since I like to keep to myself pretty much."_**

_**"I love to read. One book I could read over and over again is 'The Secret Garden.' Such a wonderful book. Like I said earlier, I am 19 years old, but look way younger then my age. That is me pretty much. So...Alec...tell me about yourself."**_ She had the worlds cuttest smile on her face.I knew that I could look into her face for the rest of my existense, and I would be the happiest vampire in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Alec story, I know he might seem alittle OC, but it will get better I promise :) Hope you enjoy and please review. I love reviews...but hey who doesn't :P**


	2. more to me than eye candy

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much to Dally-Fang for your review. :) That really made my day when I saw that review. Thank you so, so much!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>There's more to me than eye candy<br>and the part that you can't see  
>It's so sweet<br>Cause beauty's more than skin deep  
>If you took the time to get to know the real me<br>you'd know  
>I'm on another level<em>

***Insatiable-Elise Estrada***

* * *

><p><em><span>Alec's POV:<span>_

Stacy and I talked long into the night until she fell asleep. She would ask me questions like I asked her. Favourite colour? Favourite book? Etc. When she asked me about my life before I was turned, I went sorta cold on her. I don't think anyone should know about that life. How Jane and I almost got burned at the stake.

She fell asleep not to long after that. I think she was kinda hurt that I wouldn't tell her a thing about my past, but I did tell her what my power is, and how Jane and I are known as the '_Witch Twins.' _What my powers were, and what they do. I also warned her of everyone else's powers.

I could hear Jane on the other side of the door listening in. Probably not all that happy with me, but right now, I didn't give a shit. I decided to leave Stacy, but I wouldn't be that far away from her. I opened the door to see Jane, with Felix and Demetri. The two idoits have goofy smiles on their faces. Dear lord, I will take away their sight if they even bug me. I think they know that, and they really didn't care.

**"So brother dear...how is the little human doing?" **My sister pretty much snarled at me. I rolled my eyes when my back was to her. I might be her brother, but it wouldn't be the first time she has used her powers on me.

**"Why do you want to know my dear sister? If you must know STACY is doing just fine. Handling everything well. I personally think she thinks it is all a dream, and is going to wake up, and be at home with that disgusting man she calls father...even tho he is her adoptive father." **My lip was curled up in disgust at the stories she told me about him. She even had a bruise the shape of her hand on upperarm...and I know it isn't mine.

**"Now if you will excuse me, I must speak to Heidi."** Demetri and Felix followed behind me as I walked to Heidi's room. Demetri was probably on his way there already when he saw Jane standing outside my door. Heidi's door was open, so the three us just walked in.

**"Heidi? Before morning comes, I would like for you have a closet full of clothes and shoes ready for Stacy. Her favourite colours are purple and black, and she has told me she would rather wear flats then high heels, but she doesn't mind them, and also please get some food for her too."**

**"Yes master Alec,"** and with that she was out the door. Shopping is one of her favourite things to do, so I know she would have fun doing this for me, and vampires say I'm mean, and angry all the time. I have to be when I am inforcing the laws, if I didn't, everyone would think the Volturi were weak!

Demetri and Felix followed me to the 'man cave' as Felix liked to call it. It is filled with every game system there is, with every game for those systems, CDs, DVDs, and a couple of HUGE flat screen tvs on every wall. Not many know about this room, but hey...you can only read for so long before it gets boring. So our masters decided to put a game room up for us. Which is fine with us, gives us a chance to actually be some what normal...even for alittle while.

**"So Alec...how is the little human doing? Aro had alittle talk with us all, and told us not to harm her in anyway." **Said a very amused Felix. Demetri was smirking at me. I sat down in my favourite chair, and before I could even say anything, they were playing a video game. A war game...those two were always playing those types of games. I just rolled my eyes at them.

**"I know you two heard me when I said her name is Stacy to Jane. She is doing just fine, Stacy is just sleeping right now, and before you two even think about it...I wouldn't make fun of me today for it. I'm in no mood!** The shrugged their shoulders at me. **"Really Alec...when are you even in the mood?" **With that they broke out laughing at me.

I had to get away from them, so I walked over to the DVDs and pulled out Shoah and Masaki Kobayashi's The Human Condition which is 10 hours long. I've seen it many times, but I needed something to keep my mind busy until Stacy woke up. It is 3:24 am and she probably won't wake up for hours. I watched for a few hours until I found it boring, and played a Wii game with Afton (who joined us about 4 hours into the movie), Felix and Demetri.

* * *

><p>At 9:15 am I heard Stacy say very softly, <strong>"Alec?" <strong>I dropped my Wii remote, ran out the door to my room, and I could hear laughter throughout the castle at me. Usually I would be pissed, but right now, I really didn't give a damn.

I stopped at my doors, and made sure I looked presentable before I went in there. I opened up the door, and quickly closed them, and turned around to stare at the angel that is mine. Stacy was sitting up in our bed, looking around, looking alittle confused but her face broke out into the worlds biggest smile at me. She jumped off the bed, ran at me, and flung her arms around my neck, and wrapped her legs around me.

**"I thought it was all a dream."** Stacy mumbled into my chest, but I heard every word. I hugged her alittle tighter, not enough to hurt her, but to let her know I am there. Who knows how long we stood like that. Her wrapped all around me. Then she did something that shocked me completely...she kissed my jaw. I growled at that, and had to stop myself from literally throwing her onto the bed, and fucking her into the next decade.

Stacy unwrapped himself from me, and I turned her towards the closet. My hand was on her lower back. I realized that I had to touch her all the time. I opened the closet door, and on one side was my clothes, and on the other side were her brand new clothes. **"One of the lady vampires around here went shopping lastnight for some clothes for you, and shoes. I didn't want you wearing the same clothes over and over again." **

She looked through all the clothes and she pulled out a some clothes to wear. I showed her wear my bathroom was, and she went and took a shower. I could imagine the water cascading over her perfect body. Over her perfect breasts, her rubbing soap and body wash all over herself. 'STOP' my mind screamed at me. One day I would have her, but I want her to be more at ease with me.

I heard the shower shut off, but she didn't come out. Probably getting ready for the day. About 40 minutes later, Stacy finally came out of the bathroom in all of her glory. I swear my mouth almost dropped open. She was wearing a purple tanktop with with big black letters saying **'STOP STARING AT MY TITS. **_**(touch them intsead).' **_With very short jean shorts on, and underneath those shorts were ripped fishnet stockings. One her feet, with black biker boots. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with a few strands framing her face.

**"Alec, I'm just wondering, where is the kitchen? I'm sorta hungry." **I slapped myself mentally for that. Of course she is hungry, who knows when was the last time she ate. I took her hand and we walked towards the kitchen. She kept asking questions about the castle, and all asking about all the paintings and what not. She was very excited to be learning about all this.

Heidi stocked the cupboards, and even bought a fridge and freezer and filled them too. I must remember to thank her. I watched Stacy make herself breakfast. She told me that she was making over-easy eggs, with bacon (crispy since she told me that is the only way she will eat it.), and toast. She was very hungry since it didn't take her very long to finish it. I cleaned up, and was done in the matter of minutes.

As we were walking out of the kitchen, Aro stepped out infront of us. **"Good morning Alec. Good morning Stacy. How are you two doing this fine morning? What are you two doing today?"**

We both said we were doing just fine, and I told him that I think I would like to show Stacy around the castle alittle more. Let her became at ease with the place that she is now calling home. Aro thought was a wonderful idea. He told us, he would like to see us at 3 pm this afternoon, to have a nice talk with us. I've lived with him long enough to know when he is lying and when he isn't, and he isn't. Probably just want to talk more about Stacy's power. Which I am even excited to learn more about.

* * *

><p>Like I told Aro, I showed Stacy more of the castle, and she seemed to be at ease with it all. She hasn't let go of my arm since we left the kitchen, and I had a small smile on my face throughout the whole tour. She met a few of members of the guard. Afton was a smiles when he saw her. Felix whispered so only I could hear, on how beautiful she was, and Demetri enjoyed talking to her about greek mythology. She seemed to know alot about it. Which made him very excited to talk about it. Once Aro finds that out, he will never stop talking about it with her.<p>

Then Stacy had lunch. She made herself chicken fingers, with plum sauce, with homemade fries on the side. I asked her how could she eat that, and she just laughed at me. **"If you weren't a vampire Alec, and you were alive right now, this is what you would be eating." **I gave her a grossed out look, and she laughed even harder at me.

We saw Heidi talking to our secretary Bonfila, who liked the rest of them, thought they were going to be turned into vampires. **"Stacy I would like you to meet Bonfila. She is the Volturi's secretary, and this is Heidi, she is the one that bought you your clothes and food."**

Heidi gave Stacy a soft smile, as Stacy said thank you a few times for the clothes and food. Heidi was probably just excited to have another girl around here. After about 20 minutes of Stacy and Heidi talking, with me throwing a few words here and there, it was time for our talk with Aro.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had some fun writing it. I am willing to take any type of cristism. Good or bad, I'm up for it, just tell your honest feelings about this story. Like I said, it will get better, and I promise :) so review please...would really make me happy :D<strong>


	3. We'll be young forever

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much XxRed-as-RubyxX for your wonderful review, and if you do a story like this, I would be more then happy to read it :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<br>Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever_

***Teenage Dream-Katy Perry***

* * *

><p><em><span>Alec's POV:<span>_

It was almost 3, time for the meeting with Aro. Even tho Stacy said she was fine with it, and wasn't at all nervous, I could tell she was alittle bit. We walked towards Aro's office, and Stacy started to shake just alittle bit, and held on tighter then she has today. I whispered, "**Everything will be just fine Stacy. He probably just wants to discuss what you can do with your mind."** She smiled alittle at me, but you can just tell it is a forced smile.

We stood outside his door, and waited until he called for us to come in. At exactly 3, we got told to come in. It was no shocker to see Aro by himself. Marcus was probably in room, by himself, and Caius was probably with Athenodor, doing lord knows what.

**"Come sit down, and Stacy please don't be so nervous."** He gave her a smile, and she tried to give one back, but really couldn't. She held her hand out to Aro, and waited for him to take it. This seemed to surprise him, but he took her hand, and a moment later, he let go. I did the same thing, and we all sat down.

**"Now Stacy, tell me everything you have ever done, with that little gift of yours."**

**"I've only ever used it on that man who adopted me. Sometimes I would knock him out cold with just one thought. Or I made him lose his memory, or just make it seem like he is in alot of pain. Usually I would be doing this once a day too him."**

**"So with just one thought you would do that to him?" **Aro and I asked at the same time.

**"Yup. I would just think 'pain', as I was staring at him, and usually whatever my twisted little mind came up with, is what he thought he was going through." **She had the world's cutest little smirk on her face as she said this.

**"Any type of pain you say?" **Stacy nodded at Aro. **"Yup, any time of pain. For example, your hand getting cut off. I made him think that one day. He was literally convinced that his hand was cut off. He was screaming and running around like a chicken with its' head cut off."**

Aro clapped his hands, once again like alittle girl. **"Excellent to hear. I must talk to Marcus and Caius about this. I think you would be a wonderful addition to our little family." **We talked for maybe another hour or so. Aro kept asking Stacy questions, and she would answer them. I would put my two cents in every once in awhile.

After awhile, we were aload to leave, and Stacy made herself dinner, and brought it up to our room. She made something called cajun chicken penne, which she said is her favourite type of pasta out of any type of pasta.

We fell into a comfortable silence. I kept watching her eat, and she didn't even seem to care, she just kept looking at me too. If my heart could still beat, it would be beating like hers. Very fast! Once she was done, I took her plate to the kitchen, cleaned up her mess, and ran back to her, but I stopped outside the door, and saw that Stacy wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><em>Jane's POV:<em>

I don't get why Aro and Marcus are even making me speak to this little...ugh human. I get that one day she will probably be my sister-in-law, but do I care? NOPE! Personally, I don't even see what is so great about her.

She was reading a book, as I jumped onto the bed across from her. She dropped the book, and we stared at eachother. She didn't say a word, and niether did I. I was giving her a once over. Not seeing what the big deal was. Weird colour hair, weird clothes, with offensive sayings on the top, and very rude for not even speaking to me.

**"Didn't your parents teach you any manners? A person comes into a room, you say hello." **I bit out at her.

**"Alec told me to not speak to anyone, unless they speak to me first, so ummm...hello." **She was staring into my ruby red eyes, never once did she look away.

**"My brother is very smart to say that to you. My name is Jane, and I am Alec's twin. I have been ordered to get to know you better, since it looks like you will be my sister-in-law."**

She held her hand out to me, and I was very surprised to see her do that. I took her hand and I shook it. That actually made me feel human...even if just for a second.

**"My name is Stacy. Nice to meet you Jane. Alec has told me alot about you. He has told me about everyone, but he talks about you the most." **She had a soft smile on her face. This human is making me like her...just alittle.

We went into silence, and I decided to just start up a conversation about anything with her.

**"When I came in, you were readin****g a book. May I ask which book you were reading?" **

She reached for the book, and showed me the title. 'The Secret Garden' which is my favourite book of all time, and trust me...I have read alot of books.

**"I'm reading the Secret Garden. When Alec showed me the library, I found this book. It is my favourite book of all time. I could read it over and over again." **I raised an eyebrow at that. I'm in complete shock when she said that.

**"It's my favourite book too. I have read plenty of books, but this one is my favourite books." **I actually had a real smile on my face as I said this.

**"Really? That's wonderful! I like when Colin finally realizing that he can walk, and that he isn't sick!" **We talked about the book until Alec came barging into the room.

I let him grab me, and drag me out of the room. Usually I wouldn't let him do that, but hey...I get why he is doing it.

**"What do you think you are doing?"**

**"Our masters have asked me to get to know Stacy better, since one day she shall be my family. Before you came in acting all crazy, we were actually talking about OUR favourite book." **He stood there with his mouth gaped open. I had to show that I was mad at him, so I didn't laugh, even tho I wanted too.

We heard movement behinde us, and Stacy was standing there. **"Alec, we were just talking. Trying to get to know one another alittle bit better." **She went and hugged him, and I saw the happy look he got on his face, as he was holding her. I felt a pang of jelousy run through me. I wish I had that. Someone who wasn't afraid to be around me, and actually loved me for being me.

I couldn't stand there looking at the happy couple anymore. I turned around, and I yelled back at them that I would talk to them tomorrow. They said goodbye, and I heard the bedroom door close.

* * *

><p><em>Alec's POV<em>

I was happy to see that Jane was trying to make an effort to even to talk to Stacy, even tho our masters made her do it. We walked back into the room, and Stacy told me that she was going to get ready for bed. I sat on the bed, and Stacy came out, wearing nothing but a tshirt. I could see through the material that she was wearing nothing underneath.

She climbed into bed next to me, but did the unthinkable. She straddled my waist, and I let her pull me into a full on makeout session. Her hands were in my hair. My hands were groping her ass, grinding her against my erection.

Mmmm...I could smell her arousal. Which made me growl into her lips. She let out alittle whimper, and she got even wetter. I moved my hands to the edge of her shirt, and I slowly started to pull it up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I know it is a cliffy, but I promise to update soon. If you review...I will luv you will all my heart :P**


	4. You be the beast, and I'll be the beauty

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much to AngelGothFairy101 and Masked Spirit for your wonderful reviews :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I'm not Snow White,<br>but I'm lost inside this forest.  
>I'm not Red Riding Hood,<br>but I think the wolves have got me.  
>Dont want your stilettos!<br>I'm not, not Cinderella..  
>I dont need a knight,<br>so baby take off all your armor!  
>You be the beast,<br>and I'll be the beauty beauty.  
>Who needs true love,<br>as long as you love me truly?  
>I want it all,<br>but I want ya more!  
>Will you wake me up boy<br>if I bite your poison apple?_

_***Wonderland-Natalia Kills***_

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV<strong>

Mmmm, her lips taste amazing! She smelt amazing. Everything about her was amazing. Stacy gripped my hair harder, and I let go of her the hem of her shirt. I pulled her closer if it was possiable against me. Her boobs were smushed against my chest, and her nipples were hard. I rolled us over so she was under me, and I took off her shirt, and threw it over my shoulder. Her body was perfect in my world. Big natural boobs, a nice perfect ass, that I have seen many times walk infront of me. Nice shapely legs, and an amazing mouth...or I could spend the rest of my days attached to that mouth.

I pinched both of her nipples, and she let out the most erotic sounding moan I have ever heard. I was so hard in my pants, I couldn't take it, but I wanted to pleasure Stacy first. I kissed down her body stopping at her boobs. Sucking one into my mouth, while playing with the other one. Stacy's head was thrashing back and forth moaning my name over and over again.

My other hand was tracing her pussylips, coating my fingers in her wonderful juices. I snuck a finger in her pussy, and damn she is tight! I added another finger, and I watched her face, as her eyes rolled back into her head as I scissored her. I pulled my fingers out, and waited for her to open her eyes, and she watched as I put my two fingers into my mouth, and I moaned outload at the taste of her. She tasted so damn good.

In a flash, my mouth was on her pussy, eating her out like she was souce for living. She was moaning and screaming, and thrashing her head back and forth, as I ate her out for who knows how long. All of a sudden, my door burst open, and there stood Jane, Afton, Chelsea, Heidi, Demetri and Felix, and all of them had silly grins on their faces. Even JANE! I covered Stacy with a blanket, and pulled her against me.

I said in the calmest voice possible...**"What are you 6 doing here?"**

**"We heard noises coming from your room, and wanted to make sure everything was ok..."** How dumb do they think I am?

**"Really Afton? You knew exactly what I was doing. Now please leave." **I flipped Stacy and I over, so that way she was facing away from them, and was covered completly by the blanket. None of them made effort to leave, and I growled at them, and flew out of my bed at them.

They were all laughing at me as I chased them out of my room. I screamed **"STAY OUT,"** and crawled back into bed with Stasy. I noticed that she put her shirt back on. I guess the mood was ruined, but I didn't mind...that much.

I crawled in behind her, and she wouldn't even face me. **"Stacy, you don't need to be so embrassed. Trust me, I have walked in on Heidi and Demetri doing far worse then we just did." **

**"I know Alec, it's just a normal human reaction. I can't help it. Getting caught in the act by your 'family'. It is kinda embrassing."** She turned to face me, and she was looking into my eyes.

**"Well, if I know Felix, he won't give up on this, but I will ask him to only make fun of me...not you. Ok?" **She nodded and whispered a 'thank you.'

* * *

><p>It's not even 9 o'clock, and but Stacy and I are still laying in bed. We haven't moved an inch, except for the few times Stacy had to get up to go to the bathroom. She would do her business, and crawl right back into my arms.<p>

There was a knock on my door, and I said 'come in', and Jane came in.

**"Aro would like to see all of us in the feeding room." **I nodded, and I went and got into nicer clothes.

**"Alec, what is going on?"**

**"Aro would like to see all us vampires. Some members of the guard have caught a nomad who has been feeding in our village, even tho it is against our law to feed here. So please stay here. I don't want you to get hurt in anyway."**

**"Actually Alec, Sulpicia and Athenodora want to meet her if that is alright with you?" **I spun around, and Caius and Aro were standing in my doorframe. I nodded my head at them, and Stacy went and got into something nicer. She picked out a lovely green dress, with black tights, and green flats. Stacy told me she wanted to look her best meeting the wives of Aro and Caius.

* * *

><p><em>Stacy's POV<em>

Alex ran up the stairs to the tallest tower in the castle, with me in his arms. The rest of the guard, and their masters have an important issue to take care of. The wives have asked for me...ME...of all people. I can't believe it.

The door was flung open before we were even infront of it. A fair-haired women was standing there smiling at me. She had the same powdery skin as the rest of the vampires around here. There was another fair-haired women sitting on a lazyboy chair, smiling softly at me also. They had the same eyes as everyother vampire out there, ruby red.

**"Stacy I would like you to meet Sulpicia, who is Aro's wife, and Athenodora, Caius's wife." **I shook hands with them, and gave them a smile back.

Alex gave me a kiss, and was out the door to deal with that nomad. I turned around to face the master's wives, and I could tell this was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I won't be updating until this Friday, since I'm not going to be near my labtop. If you loved it, or hated it, please review! LUV you all :D**


	5. Boy you really blow my mind

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much XxRed-as-a-RubyxX, Masked Spirit, dawnofnigh15, and saladarez<strong>** for your wonderful reviews. :)** **I'm sorry it took me so long to update. More family drama, and working, and trying to make time for friends.**

* * *

><p><em>Just the other night baby<br>I saw you hangin  
>You were with your crew I was with mine too<br>You took me by surprise  
>When you turn and look me in my eyes<br>Boy you really blow my mind_  
><strong>*I Think I'm in Love With You-Jessica Simspon*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV:<strong>

After Alec left, I turned around very slowly to look at Sulpicia, who is Aro's wife, and Athenodora, who is Caius's wife. Both are too gorgeous for words, but so was everyother vampire I have ever seen.

**"Come sit my child."** Sulpicia said as she pointed to the chair across from her. I did as she asked. I usually get mad when someone calls me a child, but I guess in their eyes, I am a child, since they have been around for thousands of years.

Anthenodor looked bored, but that isn't a shocker since look who her husband is, but the difference with the husband and wife, was that there looked to be some life behind Anthenodor's eyes. Like she pretends to be bored, but is actually quite happy to be there.

**"Aro, Caius and Marcus have talked alot about you my child. You and your 'special power' as they all put it." **I blushed as Sulpicia said that to me. I didn't get why my power was so great, but hey they must see something in me.

I shrugged my shoulders them, and said. **"Well, I don't see what the big deal is about them, but hey, I'm not going to argue with the masters of the vampire world." **Both of them had a small smile on their faces. Like they knew something I didn't know...which they probably did. I smiled back at them, and we sat in silence for alittle bit. Knowing my luck, they were talking about me, but I just couldn't hear them.

I wonder how much longer Alec is going to be. I hope this doesn't take all night. I guess I kept looking at the clock, and the door, waiting for Alec to come in. I heard a slight giggle, and saw that Anthenodor was giggling at me, and asked me.

**"Missing Alec Stacy? We get like to when our husband are gone for awhile, but this kind of business usually lasts about half an hour." **

**"Yes, I am missing Alec, and I don't get why I am missing him like this. I barely know him." **I was completetly confused as to why I am missing him. They give me looks of complete understanding.

**"Alec is your soulmate. You love him, even tho you barely know him, and trust me, with how our masters are talking, you will be around for a VERY, VERY long time." **

I thought about what Sulpicia just said to me. Did I love him? Do I want to be with Alec for the rest of my life? Before I could think more on the topic, we heard aloud bang from behind the door, and in a flash, Sulpicia and Anthenodor were infront of me. Blocking me from god knows what. I didn't move an inch, and neither did the wives of the vampire rulers.

We heard yelling and it sounded like Jane. **"GET HIM DOWNSTAIRS! HE IS NOT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THE WIVES OR STACY!" **I was puzzled. Who was up here, and why were they? The door swung open a few seconds later, and Aro and Caius were standing there. One happy, the other one looking bored. I realized that I still haven't moved, and the wives haven't moved really.

They walked into the room, and joined their wives. I waited until I got dismissed, because I knew they wanted to talk to their wives. **"Alec should be up here in a second, you may go Stacy."**

With a wave of his hand, and a smile on his face, Aro dismissed me. I was walking down the stairs, and all of a sudden Alec was infront of me. Without a word, he picked me up in his arms, and we were in our room in a second.

Alec placed me on the bed, locked the door and was back at my side in a second. He pulled me into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV:<strong>

(_During the meeting)  
><em>

Aro was talking to the nomad whos' name is William. Aro was giving the nomad a list of crimes he has committed. Mostly feeding inside the walls of our fair city, but this vampire kept looking around, sniffing. Caius had to yell a few times for him to pay attention. William kept licking his lips, and then way too fast, he was gone. Usually vampires don't run, so no one was holding him, and if they did run it would be for the exit.

William ran up the stairs...towards the wive's tower. STACY. I was the first one up those stairs after him. Before he could open up the door, I grabbed the back of his shirt, and threw him against the opposite wall. The rest of the guard was right behind me. Jane came screaming up the stairs.

**"GET HIM DOWNSTAIRS! HE IS NOT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THE WIVES OR STACY!" **Felix and Demetri grabbed him, before I was even downstairs, and I could smell buring vampire. Aro and Caius walked to their wives tower, and I wasn't to far behind them.

I saw my angel walking down the stairs. I picked up her up, and took her back to our room. I locked the door, and I walked back to her and took her in my arms. I was so glad she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW IT IS SHORT, BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD UPDATE SINCE I DIDN'T WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING TOO. I'M VERY SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT, I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. I PROMISE!**


	6. crave you when you leave

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p>Thank you so, so much Masked Spirit, kid23jk7, Mason and Alex, chloeandaleforev, Lala and Night Wolf for your wonderful reviews. You guys are the reason for this chapter. I had no idea people were actually reading this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to update this story more.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't care what people say<br>The rush is worth the price I pay  
>I get so high when you're with me<br>But crash and crave you when you leave_

***Your Love is My Drug-Ke$ha***

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV:<strong>

I couldn't let her go. I just found her, and she could of been gone in a second. I don't know if he could of got past the wives, but he would of tried. I know the wives would of done anything in their power to keep her safe until we got there.

**"Alec, my back is starting to cramp up." **Stacy mumbled into my chest. I laughed alittle when I heard that. I pulled back from her to look at her beautiful face and kissed her softly on her lips. When I pulled back, she was smiling softly at me. Who would of thought that after all these years alone, I would finally get someone, who seems to love me for me.

I heard a knock on the door, and I growled at that. I heard laughter on the other side and knew that it was Jane and Afton. I ignored that knocking as I kissed up Stacy's neck, but they they kept on knocking. If I want any alone time with her, I must take her away from here. At least for a few days. I don't see that happening tho. Usually Aro only lets us leave for missions. Maybe this time he might.

**"Whoever is at that door, doesn't leave by the time I get there, I will tell the whole castle every secret I know about them." **I heard a gasp, and a "_how rude". _I waited a second and I didn't hear anything on the other side of the door.

I went back to kissing Stacy's neck, and the next thing I knew, my door blew open, and all we could see was Felix laying at the foot of my bed, with I think everyone in the guard besides Cauis and Marcus laughing at the look on my face. I probably looked like a fish. I couldn't even form any words. Aro was standing behind everyone with a smile on his face, trying to hold back his laughter.

**"Thank you Master for letting us do this. Stacy, come. It is girl time. Leave my brother here,'' **and before I could say anything. Jane and the rest of the female guards took my angel to one of their rooms probably to have _'girl time.'_

I looked at the mess around my room, and shook my head. I told a couple of the less useful guards to start cleaning up the mess. They didn't dare say no to that. I figured now would be the best time for me to ask Aro if Stacy and I could leave for a few days.

I walked to his office, and I could hear laughter as he told me to come in. **"Master, I know usually we don't leave unless it is a mission, but I was wondering if I could take Stacy away for a few days. Just 3 days, that is all I am asking." **

**"Why do you want to take Stacy away Alec? Doesn't she like it here."**

**"Yes Master she does...it's really for me. Everytime I try to have some one on one time with her, we keep getting interrupted."**

I was trying to be as honest as possible with him. What I really wanted was 3 days of none stop fucking with the women I love. I could see him thinking this through. After what felt like forever, I finally got an answer.

**"I do get where you are coming from Alec, and I should really tell you something. I do let the couples go on mini vactions. We usually just say they are missions. I give you permission to take Stacy away for a few days."**

I said thank you I don't know how many times to Aro, and ran out of his office to the game room. I know If I tried to interrupt girl time, Jane would kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV:<strong>

Jane took me to Chelsea's room. This room is HUGE. It's like 2 bedrooms in one. I sat in one of the lazyboy chairs that Chelsea's has, and waited for the other girls to come. I thought they were right behind us.

Corin, Heidi, Renata and Chelsea finally came into the room. All of them had huge smile on their faces. Once they were all seated, I knew they were going to ask me about Alec, but to my shock, they didn't ask me about Alec. The girls wanted to know more about my life.

**"Did you have any boyfriends at home Stacy?" **Corin asked me. I was thankful she wasn't using her powers on me to make me feel happy and content with living in this castle.

**"Not really Corin. I had guys that were friends, but no boyfriends. My adoptive father really didn't like guys around me much. He always wanted me home...being his slave pretty much." **I rolled my eyes at that.

**"Tell us about your bestfriend...if you had one." **Renata asked. I got a huge smile on my face when I started to talk about her.

**"Hmmm, what can I say about Kristi. She is one of a kind that is for sure. Kristi has a mind of her own, and dresses how she wants too. She doesn't give a damn about what anyone says about her. I know she has probably tried to get ahold of me, but my cellphone doesn't work out here." **

I continued talking. **"With me probably becoming a vampire, I think it is best if we don't stay in contact..." **I felt like crying when I said that, but I didn't. It is going to be hard not to stay in contact with her. There are phones around here, and I just want to pick one of them up, and call her, but I know in my heart I can't.

I asked them questions about themselves, and about their human life. Well who could remember their human lives would answer. I didn't like the fact that my human memories aren't really going to be all that clear to me once I am vampire.

After a few hours of talking, and getting to know eachother alittle bit more, I fell asleep. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. All I remember is someone calling for Alec, and I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV:<strong>

It felt like forever since Jane took my angel away from me. I spent my time planning our weekend trip. Just the two of us! I am going to make sure I have been well fed before we leave. Aro told me that we have a house in the hills, that the guards and their mates use when they want some time together. No humans around, but most importantly, no other vampires around.

I am going to be taking my silver _Maserati GranTurismo_. Jane got this for me on our birthday in 2007. It is probably the best car I have ever gotten. I should probably pack for the weekend, but I really don't want to be in clothes much. I think when I get there, Stacy should just strip naked, so I can just worship her gorgeous body.

I heard Chelsea calling for me, and I thought something was wrong with Stacy. I ran as fast as I could to Chelsea's room, but I swear to god that my heart actually skipped a beat. My angel looked gorgeous sleeping in the chair. I think any other human would have been flipping out about being in a room full of vampires, and not been able to sleep in said room with them.

It made me so happy to see Stacy comfortable around our familiy to actually be asleep around them. I lifted her into my arms, and told the ladies I would see them later. I couldn't wait to tell Stacy about the trip I've been planning. I hope she likes it, and agrees with me about not bring really any clothes with her.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N. I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WAS ACTUALLY READING THIS STORY. I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY STILL READING IT. :D<strong>


	7. Forever we will stay

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much Masked Spirit, and LornaLoveTwilight for your great reviews. I'm so sorry Masked Spirit that it took me so long to update this chapter. I didn't think anyone was really reading this story, and the wonderful readers have proved me wrong. : D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>And even when the wind is blowing<br>We'll never fall, just keep it going  
>Forever we will stay<br>Like a pyramid_

_***Pyramid*Charice***_

* * *

><p><strong>ALEC's POV:<strong>

Stacy slept until almost noon. It would have been along night for her to be awake. I don't even know what time she actually fell asleep, but when she finally woke up, I wasn't in the room. When I came back from talking with Bonfila, she was ready for the day.

Stacy was dressed in black and purple sneakers, with white skinny jeans, and black top. She was just putting her hair in a ponytail as I came up behind her to kiss the top of her head. My angel gave me a smile, and turned around in my arms to give me a tender kiss on my lips.

**"What are the plans for today Alec?" **The plans for today was for the coven and I to feed. It has been only a couple of days, but we were starting to get hungry. If the plans I made went the way how I wanted them to go, while Stacy was out with Bonfila, the coven and I would feed, then by the time those two came back, Stacy would pack what she wanted to pack and my car would be packed, and Stacy and I would be on our way to the house in the hills. Knowing my masters, it wouldn't be a house, it would probably be a masion.

**"Well, even tho I love being here with my wonderful family, I was thinking about the two of us just getting away for the weekend. It won't be for long, just this weekend, but I'm not going to lie, I am sick of sharing you."**

**"...and always getting interrupted?" **Stacy finished for me. Looks like she felt the same way I did.

**"Exactly Stacy, but I do want some one on one time with you, and its' like everytime we get actually alone, they somehow always interrupt us. Look at earlier this morning." **I rolled my eyes at that. Stacy could tell from my face that I was alittle angry.

She took one of my hands and kissed each of my knuckles to try and calm me down, and it actually worked. **"Aro told me that there is is a swimming pool where we are going. The guards and their mates visit there when they want sometime alone. I have never even heard of this place, until yesterday. So, Bonfila said that she would take you bathing suit shopping, since it is very sunny out, and I can't go out with you."**

* * *

><p><strong>STACY's POV:<strong>

I knew the only reason he wants be out of the castle is to feed. I wish he could just tell me that. I know what he is, I don't know why he has to hide the feedings from me.

**"Alec, I know why you want me out of the house. I get it. Your hungry, just don't try to hide it from me. If your hungry, your hungry, but I did look through the closet, and Heidi didn't buy me any bathing suits. She probably didn't think I would need any, so I will go shopping with Bonfila but next time you have to feed, don't try to get rid of me. I will just chill in here or in the game room. It is far away enough that you can't hear anything, but if it makes you feel any better. I will wear headphones when you must feed."**

**"I'm sorry Stacy. Even tho I know you know what a feeding is like, I just don't want you to be upset about the screams. It doesn't last very long, but long enough." **

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, just as Jane was walking into our room. I guess it is my team to leave with Bonfila to go shopping. Jane left us to go into the feeding hall. Alec walked me to Bonfila's desk.

I could tell Bonfila isn't a fan of me. Jane told me lastnight that Bonfila, like any other secreatary, thought that they were going to become a vampire, but usually they just become another meal. She thought it wasn't fair that I was going to become on before her. This was going to be along day. Alec said that he was going to call me when they are done. He gave me his phone, and he told me to pick up a cellphone for myself, since my cell won't work out here.

Alec gave me a kiss just as the tour was coming in, and with that we went our sepearte ways. Bonfila and I didn't talk at all on the way to the shops. If she was going to ignore me, then I'm just going to listen to music. I could tell that she was only here to be my translator.

We went to the only bathing suit shop in the village, and I picked out a black and purple bikini. I knew it was for me before I tried it on. I tried it on, but didn't bother to show Bonfila. There would be no point. Bonfila pulled out one of the coven's credit cards. I wasn't one for spending money or other people's money, so I didn't look at the price, even tho Alec told me to get whatever I wanted. No matter what the price is.

Next was cellphone shopping. Earlier that morning I asked Alec to smash my cellphone to pieces. I don't want to have the urge to contact my friends, and I know I would if I still had their numbers. I picked up my dream phone, which is an HTC Sensation 4G Black Smartphone. I just love smartphones, and I have always wanted this one, but I know in a few years I will want a new one. The only time I would spend money on really anything, it was a cellphone.

After what finally felt like forever, Alec finally called. I wanted to tell him right then and there, that he could of called earlier, but I didn't. After about a 6 minute car ride, we were finally at the castle. Before I got out of the car, Bonfila mumbled something at me, but I heard her. I have no idea what **fessa** means, but I don't think it is anything nice.

I was out of the car faster then Miss. Bitch could blink. I had to get away from her. One of the lower guards got my bags for me. I ignored every vampire that spoke a word to me, and usually I'm not like that. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I walked right into Jane. She grabbed my arms to steady me.

**"Stacy what's wrong?" **

**"Jane what does fessa mean?" **

**"Since we are in southern Italy, it means cunt. In other parts of italy it means stupid or fool. Why? Who said it to you?"**

**"Where is Bonfila from Jane?" **Jane looked to be thinking on it. Then her face went so cold.

Withouth saying a word she turned around, and since she looked like she was floating instead of walking, away from me. She said something so soft that I couldn't hear her, but I could hear every other vampire in the castle run towards the feeding hall.

**"Stacy come with me. I knew Bonfila didn't like you very much, but around here, Aro hates that word, and she should know that. He hates hearing that word, and I don't know why. I have no idea what he is going to do." **Jane put me on her back, and we ran to the feeding hall.

**"Jane why did you call us all here. This must be important?" **Aro asked Jane. I could smell Alec behind me, and he wrapped his arms around me. Jane walked to the middle of the room, and looked at everyone in the room, but then looked at Aro, right in the eyes.

**"I called this meeting because of what Stacy told me. I ran into Stacy after her shopping trip with Bonfila. She was beyond mad. Stacy asked me what fessa means, and I told her." **

In a flash, Aro was infront of me. I knew he wanted my hand, so I gave it to him. His face went from his smile to a frown. **"I will deal with this matter personally. Everyone who lives and works in this castle knows not to speak this word. It is a disgusting word that no one should say." **

With that, the masters told us to leave. As Jane, Alec and I were walking out of the room, Bonfila was walking in like she owned the place. She gave Alec and Jane a curt nod, and a forced smile towards me. The twins just ignored her, and I gave her the finger and I didn't give a shit who saw.

Jane left Alec and I, and went to her room. **"Besides Bonfila being rude to you, did you get what you needed to get?" **I nodded and showed him my cellphone, and thanked him. I started to pack for the weekend. I didn't put many clothes in the suitcase, only a few things, and my bathing suit that I was going to show Alec when we go swimming.

...but if I know Alec like I think I'm starting to know him, he is going to want be naked this whole weekend, with out an inch of clothing anywhere on my body.


	8. I know I want you

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to my wonderful reviewers :D. Masked Spirit...I never wanted it too seem like you were complaining. you aren't complaining. You are a very faithful reader, and I would like to thank you for that :D. Alexanderlover 31, and HermioneandMarcus.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Let's take it serious.<br>Let's make an effort 'cause  
>We're losing it,<br>We gotta keep it strong.  
>And I know I want you<br>And you know you want me  
>We're both losing,<br>Can we make it stop?_  
><strong>*Lovesick*Neverest*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ALEC'S POV:<strong>

Stacy and I were finally able to leave right after she was done packing. I saw that she didn't pack that much, which I am so thankful for. We both changed into something more comfy for the hour drive there, but I even gotta say that her pink and black dress is alittle short, but she did look yummy in it. I can't wait to take it off of her body.

We said goodbye to my sister, Aro, (who had a sparkle in his eyes), and a few more members of the guard who I am close with. It was now raining as we walked to my _Maserati GranTurismo_.

Stacy sat looking out the window as I gave Jane a hug. It is very rare that Jane and I are ever away from eachother, but she gets' why I need to do this. I ran to the drivers side, and saw Stacy and Jane waving to eachother. I heard Felix and Demetri laughing at me as I pulled away from the castle.

It is probably going to take me about an hour to get the vaction house, which is fine with me. I drove in silence, just enjoying eachother company, when I felt her hand on my thigh. If I was human I think I probably would have jumped. I looked at my angel, but she wasn't looking at me, but she did have a small smile on her face. I wasn't going to stop whatever she is doing, but I know this will be a long drive if she keeps this up.

We talked about many things on our way there, but Stacy kept shifting her thighs back and forth, and I was wondering why she kept on doing that...until I smelt her. She had to be that wet for me even to smell her. I can feel the venom build in my throat, and not out of the blood lust. I remember how she tasted, and I can wait to taste her again...and again.

I couldn't stop my hand from traveling under the dress she was wearing, and fuck me...she wans't wearing any panties. Stacy moaned as I slipped 2 fingers into her, and started to finger her. It wasn't to long now, I could see that house not to far in the distance.

Stacy pushed my hand away, and I couldn't believe it as she unbuckled her seatbelt and straddled me as I was driving up the drive way.

***Fuck Alec, once we get into that house, you better take me to a bed and fuck me. I have waited for what seems like forever. I want you to fuck. me. HARD.***and with that, I stopped the car before I was even in the garage. I ran with Stacy in my arms, since it would be a lot faster.

I ran into the house, and found the huge master bedroom. I'm shocked the doors in this house didn't come crashing to the floor after I slammed them shut. The whole entire time I ran, Stacy was kissing, and sucking at my neck, and what did I have? YUP...a boner. I can't wait to be buried deep inside her sweet, sweet pussy.

I didn't want to hurt Stacy, so I placed her gently onto the masterbed. Her hair looked a halo on the pillow. I kissed her softly on the lips, as I ripped her dress from her body. I knew she had another dress that looked just like it at home.

I looked at her pink push-up bra, and just like her dress, I ripped it from her body. There was my angel, in her naked glory, while I was still dressed. **"Alec...please...take off your clothes." **Stacy said with her cheeks becoming a beautiful red.

With the fastest vampire speed possible, I took off my clothes. I just watched my angel play with her sweet pussy, as I walked at a humans' pace towards the bed. I couldn't stop myself from reaching down to stroke myself.

She licked her lips when she saw me playing with myself. That is what made me made me go crazy. I crawled onto the bed, and rested myself on my arms so I didn't crush her. I pulled her fingers from her pussy, and brought them to my lips, and I sucked them into my mouth.

She tasted so good, I couldn't stop myself from moving down her beautiful body. I by passed her perfect tits for now, and headed straight for her sweet, sweet pussy. Last time I was down here, I didn't really look at how perfect it was. Stacy's pussy is so smooth. Not a hair in sight. Her perfect pussy lips are just so glistened with wetness...wetness that I caused. I felt my dick twitch at that thought.

I slipped two of my fingers inside her again, and I couldn't believe how hot and tight she was. **"Damn baby you feel so tight. I can't wait to have this sweet pussy wrapped around my dick." **My baby just moaned at that. She must of liked the thought because, her pussy got even tighter around my fingers.

I couldn't wait any longer. With my fingers spreading her wide open, I plunged my tongue into her pussy, and damn it, it was the best thing I have ever tasted. Right now, even a bleeding human wouldn't stop me from eating her out. I couldn't help but hum as I savored her. My angel was just dripping as I did a few quick rounds over her small bundle of nerves. I tried to get every last drop of her essense, as I ran my tongue up and down her slit. **"Alec...I'm gonna...ugggg...cum." **

**"Cum for me angel. Cum all over my tongue. I want to lick it all up." **and with that, Stacy came. Her back arched off the bed, a sight that is so beautiful, with a loud moan, that sounded like music to my ears, and just like I promised, I licked it all up.

Stacy was trying to get her breathing under control. She pulled me towards her, and kissed me hard. I knew she could taste herself on my lips, and that made me, if possible, even harder then I ever have been in my life.

She started to kiss her way down my chest, but I stopped her before she could get even lower. She gave me a startled look. **"Please sweetheart, it won't take much for me to cum, and I don't want to cum in your pretty mouth...well not yet anyways." **

I slipped on a condom, that Felix probably packed for me. Thank god atleast someone is watching out for me. We don't need another half-human half-vampire running around. I'm pretty sure my masters would kill my child. I rolled us over so that Stacy was on top of me. I knew she wasn't a virgin, she had a boyfriend when she was 16 and gave it up to him. I'm not a virgin either. You would think I would be upset at the thought of her not being a virgin, but I'm not.

I know some virgins bleed, and I don't need that right now. I watched as she slowly slid onto my cock, and I couldn't believe I'm actually...FINALLY...inside. Her head fell back and she moaned as my cock was fully inside of her. I hope I can last long enough for her to cum again.

**"Just do whatever feels good for you baby. Slow, fast...whatever." **With that she started off slowly riding, trying to get used to my size. She was so tight, so warm, and her beautiful tits were just bouncing in my face. I sat up, and we both moaned at the change in position. I took a nipple into my mouth, and started to suck it, while I played with the other one.

I could tell with the way how pussy kept tighting around my cock she was going to cum soon. **"Alec...gah...I'm so close." **My angel moaned into my ear. I was still sucking on her beautiful tits as I took control of the speed. I went faster then she has probably ever been fucked. I couldn't wait to cum in her pussy.

**"Alec...please cum with me." **Stacy begged. I couldn't deny her anything. I sped up even more, and we both cried out at the same time. Stacy came all over my cock, and I emptied into the condom. In my lust filled mind. I did something I never thought I could actually do myself.


	9. Don't hide yourself

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, Alexanderlover31, kid23jk7, and HermioneandMarcus. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry it took me awhile to update. I work in a mall, and the holiday season has left me pretty much no where near my computer to even work on this chapter. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I'm beautiful in my way<em>_  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>

***Born This Way*Lady Gaga***

* * *

><p><strong>ALEC'S POV:<strong>

As I leaned into her neck, I knew what I was doing was wrong. I couldn't stop my mouth from opening up, and my teeth sunk into her. _'Mmmmm, she tasted so good. Gotta love the taste of blood after they just came. Soo yummy." _I thought to myself.

I pulled my mouth away from her when I heard her scream. What have I done? Stacy gripped my arms as she screamed in agony. My dead heart just broke, as I watched the tears just stream down her face. I knew just had she felt. The pain feels like your in a huge ball of fire.

I didn't go to far from her as I pulled out my phone. I had to call Jane. I wouldn't dare call Aro...atleast not yet. She finally picked up after the second time I called her. **"What do you want Alec? Isn't this supposed to be aloooone time with Stacy?" **I could hear her laughing at me.

**"Damn it Jane...I did something stupid. Stacy and I just finished having... well you know, and then I bit her. I don't know why I did it!" **I was so upset with myself. I heard Jane gasp.

**"I gotta tell Aro, Alec, you know that. He will know what to do." **and with that she hung up the phone. I know that they will be here probably in the next half hour or so, unless they drove.

I found some comfy clothes for her in the car, and put them on her. Probably the only other clothes that she brought with her, some sweat pants, and a long t-shirt. I just held her close to my chest as she withered and screamed in pain that my venom was causing her.

* * *

><p>That was how Jane and Felix found us. I lifted her in my arms and I walked out to my car. I laid her in the backseat and threw my keys to Felix.<p>

It is actually a shocker that he a very good driver. I got in the backseat with Stacy, and Jane got in the front seat with Felix. The only sounds in the car was of Stacy screaming.

This was going to be a long 3 days. When we finally got back to the castle it was dark out. The car was barely to a stop as I jumped out of the car, with Stacy in my arms and ran to our room. Aro was waiting for us. I had a feeling he would be.

I laid her gently on the bed, and just held my hand out to him. There was no point on putting it off any longer. If I could blush I would as he gave me a knowing look.

**"I had a feeling this would happen. Usually this happens when a vampire has intercourse with a human. Mostly with a male vampire and women human. We can do nothing but wait for the transformation to finish. Just try to make it as comfortable as possible for her."**

**"Yes master...but may I ask a question?"**

**"You may Alec."**

**"Why didn't you warn me, about the biting?"**

**"This was going to happen sooner or later. It is better that it happened sooner. If she even got a papercut, it would make everyone in this castle go crazy, and you know that."**

I knew it was true. With that he walked out the door. I had more questions, but there was no point on even asking him anymore. I knew some of the answers anyways.

Heidi came in with a bowl filled with cold water, and a cloth. I put it on her forhead, just trying to cool her down.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days it was just pure misery. Between her screams and tears, it just broke my heart. I watched as the bruises from her adoptive father vanished.<p>

Her hair went back to her normal hair colour, which is dirty blonde. The only downside of this is not being able to look into her bright violet eyes anymore.

I had to feed so I left Stacy alone with Chelsea. She had about half a day before the change was almost done. My mind was with Stacy as our meal walked through the door.

I drank a few humans dry, and barely heard any of them scream. I wonder if her powers would be just as awesome as they are now. **"How is Stacy doing Alec?" **Aro asked me after we done with our meals. Lower members of the guards cleaned up the mess.

**"She is doing as best as she can be doing Master. She should be waking up in about half a day." **

**"Very good Alec. I shall be there to see her wake up. Just let me know." **

**"Yes master, I shall let you know." **We both had smiles on our faces, and we walked away from eachother.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jane and everyone who became close to Stacy was standing around the bed, waiting for her to wake up. I had a huge glass full of blood waiting for her. I listened for her heart to finally stop beating, and once I heard it take it final beat, I called for Aro.<p>

He was there in a flash, and he stood on the left of me, and Jane stood on the right of me. She looked so gorgeous. Her skin was pale just like mine, and her dirty blonde hair looked so soft. I couldn't wait to run my fingers through it.

I eyes started to flutter open, and I held my breath...even tho I didn't need too. Would she still want to be with me after all this? I changed her before she was even ready. I watched as her eyes were wide open staring at everything in a new light. Everything would be clearer and sharper to her.

Her eyes finally landed on me, and she just stared at me...probably wondering what I am to her. She can probably remember some of the time we spent together, but then she just smiled at me. I hoped she would smile at me like that for the rest our lives.


End file.
